


The Hunter, the Angel and the Immortal

by Pooky1234



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooky1234/pseuds/Pooky1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story comes out of the meeting of John Barrowman with Misha Collins. I couldn't resist. The Winchester brothers discover a man that won't stay dead. Who or what is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter, the Angel and the Immortal

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters as they belong to Eric Kripke/CW; I'm just playing with them and becoming more and more obsessed.

Notes: This story comes out of the meeting of John Barrowman with Misha Collins. I couldn't resist. The Winchester brothers discover a man that won't stay dead. Who or what is he?

The Hunter, the Angel and the Immortal

Jack burst back into life. Blood once again coursed through his veins and oxygen filled his lungs as he gasped to take in as much as possible. He looked around, still expecting to find Ianto ready to hold him, always disappointed that he wasn't. Then he remembered. He'd been attacked. There'd been two of them demanding to know who, or what, he was. Currently, he appeared to be in a warehouse or basement; he wasn't sure. The light was dim and it smelt of damp. He was sitting on a chair – hands held behind his back and ankles chained. He could perhaps try to edge it forward. He was in a circle of what appeared to be salt There were markings on the floor beneath him and the ceiling above. And he was wet, not drenched, but his face and chest were definitely damp. He remembered being stabbed but he knew that no sign of it would remain on his body.

'He's awake – again,' he heard a man say. 'The reports about him were right.'

'Well, whatever he is, he isn't getting off that chair any time soon.'

Jack felt that familiar tingle in his cock. That voice was amazing, like someone had poured a truck load of gravel down it, and all at once Jack wanted nothing more than to thrust himself into the throat that produced it, or to hear it talk dirty to him. He knew that he could always rely on his libido working whatever the circumstances!

'Are you two clowns going to introduce yourselves then?' he asked. 'I think that would only be fair.' He heard the sound of footsteps either side of him. He raised his eyes assessing his captors from toe to head. Shit! Were those eyes really that green? He hoped that the gravelly voice belonged to that one. Jack had seen handsome in his time but this specimen of humanity surpassed 99% of them. He had that broodiness that Jack adored and he couldn't help but notice that 'green eyes' was looking him over as well.

'What are you?' Oh that voice went straight to Jack's cock and made him want to do very bad things.

'My name is Captain Jack Harkness and I'm just a man. And you are?' The two whispered to each other. Jack heard the word demon bandied between them.

'Why don't you stay dead?' the tall one asked. Jack was quite impressed that he had put it that way around.

'It would be nice to know the names of the people who've been attempting to kill me before I answer your questions.'

'My name is Dean Winchester and this is my brother, Sam. I repeat, what are you? No demon survives this knife, and you're definitely no angel!' So 'green eyes' had a name. Jack flashed his cheekiest grin; the one that had been known to melt the hearts throughout the universe. 'Well, that's true; I'm certainly no angel but I have been called a bit of a devil in my time. Look, on the level, if you look in my pockets you'll find a card with my name on and a number you can ring at the CIA. I'm not their biggest fan but they'll vouch for me.'

More whispering. 'Where are you from? You sound like a Yank but ….'

'I'm from lots of different places and times and ….. I'm immortal. You can't kill me with any of your tricks. I've been blown up and survived.' More whispering.

The tall one, Sam, looked at him. 'A little while ago no-one could die. Is that why you can't now?'

'Look, I get that you hunt bad guys and demons but I'm on the side of the angels – a good guy. I stopped the 'Miracle'. I can't die because of something that happened to me. Do you have any experience of time travel?'

'Yes,' Dean replied simply. Sam glared at him. 'What? There's no point in not telling him and we need to know what he is.'

'Thank goodness.' He stopped for a moment. 'Has anyone ever told you how striking your green eyes are? Quite beautiful.' He grinned. 'Sorry, just distracted for a moment.' Jack was gratified to see Dean move from foot to foot as if unsure how to react. Sam smiled and suppressed a chuckle. Obviously Dean had some issues that Jack was now very keen to explore.

'I'm a time traveller. You hunt demons, I hunt aliens. Originally, I'm from the 51st century. Something happened to me in the future and now I can't die, well not for very long. I travelled to Earth using the leather strap on my left wrist. It's called a vortex manipulator.'

Dean moved towards him to get a better look. 'Does it still work?' he asked.

'Sadly not the time travelling bit, but it'll still manage some things.' He brought his hands around to the front with a flourish. 'As you can see, a little resonation and the ability to break bones can be very useful. It hurts like hell but then I fix quickly, especially if I get killed again' He watched as Dean took a step backwards and pulled out a gun. 'So if you're going to shoot me do it now. I won't stay dead but it's quicker than waiting for the bones to knit together again. Oh, and why am I wet?'

Dean lowered his gun. 'Holy water, it burns demons.'

'Which clearly, I'm not.' Jack put his hand into his jacket and the gun was raised again. 'I see you've taken my Webley. I've had that gun a long time and I'd like it back. Oh, and you have my wallet too, so you know I'm telling the truth about my contact in the CIA. Now, if you could just unchain my ankles. I'd rather not break them as well as that really does hurt.' He looked directly at Dean. 'And then you and I can spend some time getting to know each other a little better. I think we may have a lot in common, unless my radar is completely off.'

Dean's cheeks flushed pleasantly as Jack winked at Sam who tried, unsuccessfully, to suppress another chuckle. Collecting himself Dean said, 'Jeez, are you always like this?'

Jack grinned. 'No, not always, sometimes I'm worse. But when I see something I like I don't see the point in not going for it and …' he continued looking Dean up and down, 'I see plenty to like. So could you let me out of these? I'm sure that if I am a demon that these markings above and below me and the ring of salt will keep me trapped. That is their purpose, isn't it? If I walk out of here then you know that I'm safe.'

Dean and Sam looked at each other. 'This card does have a contact number,' Sam said. 'Someone called Rex Matheson. Why don't you call Cas. He'll be able to deal with him and his so called immortality.'

'Yeah,' Dean replied, his face brightening noticeably. 'He says he's on the side of the angels so perhaps he should meet one!'

'An angel! A real angel! As in wings and feathers and everything!' He rubbed his ankles as Sam released him. 'This'll be a first. I've never met an angel before.'

Suddenly there was the sound of wings fluttering and a movement behind Jack. 'Well, you have now,' he heard a voice say. What was it with all these gravelly voices? They all seemed determined to encourage his imagination. He turned to see a man in a trench coat. Jack had to admit that he didn't look like an angel. There was no sign of any wings but those blue eyes were startling and seemed to want to penetrate to his very core.

The angel moved forward. 'Sam, Dean.' Jack noticed that the angel's gaze seemed to linger just that little bit longer over the elder brother. Jack watched him and then it struck him that this body was just a form. He could almost see the real image trying to escape. The light behind those strangely alluring eyes leaked out. Jack was suddenly overcome with desire and wanted nothing less than to be pinned under this creature, looking into those eyes, being surrounded by the power emanating from him. It was visceral; he could feel it calling to him. He couldn't help himself. In two strides he was across the space to where Castiel was standing. Jack had to touch him; he was like a moth to a flame and nothing could have stopped him. He needed to touch this creature, to kiss him, to taste him. He wanted this being to touch his very soul and take it apart only to put it together again. The angel was an immortal like him. Somehow, he could tell that he had seen too much, just like him, and lived for too long. He could almost touch his pain and sorrow. He wanted to comfort and be comforted. He wondered for only a moment if the angel felt the same, if he could recognise the same things in him. He wanted to fall to his knees. Instead, gathering all his self-control, he simply stretched out a hand in greeting.

'Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?'

'Castiel.' He was obviously an angel of few words. Just touching his hand was almost a religious experience. All he'd seen in his many deaths was dark but this was an angel, so perhaps heaven and hell were real after all. He saw Castiel's eyes widen.

'You're immortal.' He reached out and touched Jack's chest. 'But you're not a demon or an angel.'

'No,' Jack said. 'I'm human, like the body you inhabit once was.'

'This, this is just a vessel. He prayed for this. Did you want to be immortal? I sense many things in you, many conflicts.' Jack projected his need to kiss him with his whole being. He felt the air around them crackle with electricity. Time seemed to stop and suddenly he was being pushed back until he hit a wall. He was being kissed hard. It was incredible. He felt sure that he was going to catch fire from the heat generated between them. Half of him wanted to let go and be taken and the other half wanted to take control. The angels lips were warm and wet and his mouth inviting. His tongue pushed experimentally against the angel's and then things went black and he felt like he was falling. Then he was back; he'd been saved. He grabbed the lapels of the trench-coat and, catching the angel off-guard, pulled him around and they changed position. He wanted every part of himself to touch every part of the creature in front of him. It was beyond any feeling he'd ever had in his whole life. He knew that he would never get enough of this. He seemed to rise and fall over and over again. Between the two of them his erection strained the front of his trousers, begging to be released. Suddenly, the bubble around them seemed to burst into thousands of tiny pieces. He felt himself being hauled backwards and then a fist hit him squarely on the jaw. Before he hit the ground he heard a growl and saw the glare of Dean Winchester in full flight.

'What the hell was that?' He heard Dean's words as he hit the floor but he knew that they weren't aimed at him. He rubbed his face and watched with interest as Dean and Castiel stood toe to toe. Dean shook with nervous energy that had nowhere to go. Jack could see his fists opening and closing as if he didn't know whether to hit Castiel as well. His face was a picture of confusion and Jack guessed that he loved this angel with his heart and soul but had no idea what to do about it.

Castiel looked at the hunter as if he couldn't quite understand what Dean was asking him. 'Interesting,' he replied calmly without explanation.

'But you kissed Meg. I thought you….. I didn't think you'd …. And what happened? All that light. I, I don't ….. Now who's the assbutt?' Jack wasn't sure who Dean was calling names but he could see the confusion in the angel's eyes. He looked as the two stared at each other. He smiled. They were both totally in love with each other without realising how the other felt. Dean broke first and stormed out of the door.

Sam went to follow him until Jack placed a hand on his arm. 'I think he needs some time to himself.' He turned to Castiel. 'What just happened shouldn't have happened. And it definitely shouldn't have happened in front of him. You were in angel form, weren't you? How many times did I die?'

'Several. I lost count. I've never … I'm sorry, you're right I shouldn't have taken advantage of you but you're the first person I've met who would survive.'

Jack lifted himself up from the floor. 'So, if I understand this situation correctly, you've never done the dirty with another angel then. Do angels even have sex?'

'It's difficult. We're not supposed to form attachments but I got too close.'

'To Dean?'

'To Dean. I raised him from perdition. He was trapped in Hell. They'd made him do all sorts of things trying to break him, but God wanted him saved and I was ordered to get him out. He cares so much, too much. He doesn't know how to do anything else and I've let him down again and again.'

None of them heard the door open. 'So what are you going to do about it?' Jack asked. 'It's obvious that he loves you, and now he'll think that he can never be what you want him to be because you can't be yourself with him.'

'Do you love him?' Sam asked. 'Him. Not mankind, but my brother, the man. He prayed to you, believed in you, despite everything. I've watched him looking at you. I've seen the way you look at him. Well, cat got your tongue?'

'There is no cat. And why would a cat have my tongue?' Castiel looked from one man to the other.

'Look; let's make this simple. Are you in love with Dean Winchester? Do you even understand what that means?' Jack asked.

'Yes, I understand, and yes, I am in love with Dean. I tried not to be. I didn't think that he would love me – not like this. I know that some men like other males but ….'

'We certainly do,' Jack confirmed.

'I didn't know if Dean could love me like this.'

'You made me love you,' Dean said in the shadows. 'How could I resist? But I know I'm not enough for you, not after what I've just seen. I'm just an ordinary man.' He looked at his feet.

Castiel strode across the space between them. 'You've always been enough for me. I needed to see. I needed to know that I could live without that and I can. This vessel is enough. I could get another one – a female one.'

Dean's eyes widened. 'No, I don't want you to do that. At one time I might have but not now. It doesn't matter what you are.' Dean felt soft lips on his own. He didn't care that his brother and some stranger were watching. Finally, he was where he wanted to be.

'Take me home, Cas.' And they were gone.

Jack smiled at Sam. 'My work is done. You're very tall aren't you?' He stared at Sam intently.

'Woah, no! We're definitely not going there. Anyway, everyone I've slept with recently has died!'

'Not a problem for me, handsome!'

Sam thought for a moment and Jack wondered if he was in with a chance after all then Sam grinned. 'Dean's left me his baby. Can I give you a lift anywhere?'

Outside Jack ran his hand down the side of the Impala. 'She's a beauty. I guess Dean doesn't let you drive that often.' He got into the passenger seat. Sam turned on the engine and music blared out.

'Really?' Jack asked. 'All out of love?'

'Not now,' Sam said. 'I guess he's definitely got some now.'


End file.
